1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc loading apparatus, and more particulary, to a disc loading apparatus having a disc tray capable of receiving discs of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) is a recording medium having coaxial tracks where information is recorded/reproduced to/from by a recording and reproducing device. The optical disc is loaded on a turntable by a disc loading device to be rotated by a rotating device. While being rotated, an optical pick-up device travels in a radial direction of the disc and projects a light beam from a laser onto the disc track. As a result, the information is recorded/reproduced to/from the disc.
The disc loading device described above includes a disc tray into which the disc is received, and a loading mechanism for transferring the disc tray into the case and positioning the disc onto the turntable. When the disc is loaded onto the turn table, an optical pick-up device installed on a deck base travels in a radial direction of the disc while recording/reproducing the information (data) to/from the disc.
Generally, the disc loading device receives/loads discs of a single, certain size. Discs presently available have diameters of 8 cm and 12 cm, respectively. Inconveniently, the conventional disc loading device is made to receive only the disc of one certain size, so that additional devices are required for receiving and loading discs of different sizes.
As a result, the conventional disc loading device has a low compatibility, and a large amount of manufacturing cost is incurred for employing the additional devices for receiving/loading the discs of different sizes.